


My Tentacles Are Yours, My Love

by donutsweeper



Series: Tentacles Tentacles Tentacles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crochet, Fiber Arts, Gen, Knitting, Marriage Proposal, Sea Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: A brave little octopus finally popping the question.
Series: Tentacles Tentacles Tentacles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880320
Comments: 28
Kudos: 29
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Ocean Witch, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	My Tentacles Are Yours, My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K_Popsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/gifts).




End file.
